


Masterpiece

by eternal_moonie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Porn Battle XI prompt 16: Kingdom Hearts, Kairi/Namine, innocence, paint





	Masterpiece

Porn Battle XI prompt 16: Kingdom Hearts, Kairi/Namine, innocence, paint   
Masterpiece, Kingdom Hearts, Kairi/Namine, innocence, paint

Kairi interestedly watches Namine as she starts drawing a new picture with her paint. 

It slowly dawns on her that the innocence the young girl used to have is totally gone. 

Why?

Because she is painting a picture of herself and Kairi, without ANY clothes.

The second Namine finishes with the painting is the second Kairi realizes that her own clothes are gone.

"What have you done?" she whispers in shock. 

Namine turns to her then, a smile on her face. "Nothing too evil." she says as she walks over to Kairi.

"No! What are you going to do?" Kairi whimpers as she is drawn into a corner, the space between her and a naked Namine getting thinner and thinner. 

"You really should relax, Kairi." Namine whispers as she wraps her arms around the girl and kisses her softly on her lips. "Don't worry, it'll feel good. I promise." she whispers against her lips, her hands squeezing her soft ass. 

"Hmmm," Kairi moans against Namine's lips. 

"Come on, try it yourself." her friend says with the same smile on her face. "It'll feel good when you give it as well as receiving it, as you have just experienced."

Kairi looks at Namine, unsure of herself, and then slowly moves her lips to hers and kisses her softly. 

Namine's response is the same as Kairi's had been. 

"Hmmm, that feels so good, Kairi..."

Her hands rise up from Kairi's ass cheeks to hold her petite breasts in her hand, while Kairi suddenly shocks Namine with her fingers against Namine's pussy, even slipping inside her folds.

"Kairi?" Namine asks.

"How did you...?" she starts, but is kissed against by Kairi, this time her tongue in the mix, which totally renders her mute.

"I played with my body before," she tells her friend while wearing a huge blush on her face.

"Oh, OHHHH!!! It feels so good Kairi!!!" Namine moans.

So good that she wants to do it to Kairi's pussy too. 

The kisses continue, even change into french kisses while they continue to finger each other's pussy until they feel their climax coming, the rich wetness coating their fingers.

They laugh until one sticks those fingers into the other mouth to suck them clean, an act that isn't frowned upon by the other one who mirrors that exact movement.


End file.
